Remembrance
by Burgandy Pirate
Summary: Slade's back. Again. But this time he's kidnapped Star! Now she's brainwashed and is trying to kill her friends...or will Robin change that? RobxStar
1. Chapter one

Robin woke up in a cold sweat. He'd been having the same nightmare for weeks, and everytime, she left him. As much as he despised admitting it, the dream frightened him. He couldn't bear the thought of life without her. She brightened his day, saw right through his facade. She always knew when something was wrong, and everytime, she managed to cheer him up. She was the love of his life.

Standing up to stretch, Robin looked at himself in the mirror. 'Coward,' he thought. 'You can't even tell your best friend how you really feel about her.' He quietly walked out of his room and into the hallway, heading for the kitchen. He was just going to get a glass of milk and then go right back to sleep.

He opened the fridge, the blinding light poured out around the room. Robin heard a squeal of surprise and turned around to face his "attacker", only to come face to face with Starfire, whose starbolts were fully charged, mind you.

She gasped and let her hands drop down to her sides. "Robin, I did not see you enter the room of food preparation."

Robin smiled at her choice of words. See, she had already brightened his day...er, night. "Star, are you alright?" He had noticed her pale face, and the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Yes, Robin. I am fine. Thank you for your concern, but I only had a...nightmare?" She looked at him, seeing if she had used the term correctly. Robin nodded in encouragement, and she smiled triumphantly. "What are you doing up at this hour, as well?"

"Uh, well, I had a nightmare, too. I just came to get a glass of milk." It was then that he noticed her red, swollen eyes. "Starfire, are you alright," he moved closer to her and grasped both her shoulders. Starfire hung her head, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. "Your eyes, you've been crying." Robin gently lifted her chin up so she could see his face, and he brushed her hair away from her eyes. Starfire sniffled and rushed at Robin, burying herself in his embrace. Robin held her tightly as she sobbed. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her, and he felt her lips on his ear. "Robin," she whispered, "please do not leave me."

Robin pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'll never leave you, Star. I promise." Starfire threw her arms around Robin's neck, clinging to him. "Oh, Robin...," she cooed in delight. Robin chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "You ready to go back to sleep now?"

She pulled back slightly, allowing him to see her nod. She snuggled into him until he carefully picked her up, then she buried her face into his neck. He reached her room and quietly opened the door. Robin walked over to the bed, and gently laid her down. She peered up at him through half closed eyes, and smiled. He pulled the covers up to her chin and leaned down, gently kissing her on the top of her head. Starfire sighed happily, and burrowed deeper under the covers. Robin looked over his shoulder at her sleeping form one last time before slipping out of her room.


	2. Chapter two

Starfire awoke. It was still dark, but she still couldn't go back to sleep. What had awakened her? She looked at teh digital clock sitting next to her bed. It was only 3:30am. A half hour since she had last awakened. Robin. That's why she couldn't sleep. She missed his warmth. She climbed gracefully out of her bed and out the door. She stopped outside her room before knocking. "Robin?"

Inside his room, robin opened his eyes. He got out of bed, pulling a pair of black sweatpants over his boxers. Opening the door, he stood facing her. "Star, are you okay?"

"Yes, Robin. I could not sleep, and I was thinking that perhaps I could..."

"Come in?"

"Yes. If you do not mind of course."

Robin chuckled. "Of course I don't mind, Star." He stepped aside, allowing her to enter the room. He led her over to the bed, and helped her get settled, then he started to ready teh couch. "Robin?"

"Yeah, Star," he asked smiling slightly to himself.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. G'night." He lay awake for awhile, listening to her gentle breathing, waiting until she fell into slumber. 'Only then,' he thought to himself, 'will I be able to get any sleep.'

Starfire awoke with a sweet scent filling her nostrils. It smelled so wonderful. It smelled like...Robin. Robin...

She sat up abruptly. There he was, speak of the devil. Sleeping on a couch in the corner of his room. She was in his room. In his BED. It was so comfortable. She couldn't imagine why he hardly ever slept. She had gotten plenty of rest. She quietly got up, carefully hovering over to him. She brought her face closer to his and listened to his breathing. He was still asleep. 'Well,' she thought, 'I will not awaken him. Perhaps I will just get a shower.' She smooted his ebony locks off his forehead and left the room to gather her things.

Robin woke up, feeling that something was missing. Looking around, he noticed that Starfire was no longer in his room. 'Well, I guess she's probably down in the common room with the others.' He got off the couch, gathering up the blankets and pillow he had just finished using. He opened his closet, throwing the laundry on the floor. He'd take care of them later, but first, he needed a shower. Grabbing a washcloth, he walked down th hallway towards the Titan's bathroom.

Starfire had just finished her shower. She stood there, watching the bubbles' patterns as they floated towards the drain. She giggled as it made a gurgling sound and reached out the curtain to grab a towel. She didn't hear the door open. She started to dry herself off and wrapped teh towel around herself, squeezing the water out of her hair.

Robin started to undress. For the first time in a while, he actually felt rested. He'd slept soundly, wether it was teh change of his sleeping arrangement or Starfire's presence, he didn't know. He pulled hhis towel down from its shelf and moved towards the shower. Then, the curtain opened. Robin stumbled back, surprised. There was Starfire, standing in front of him, the same look of surprise and embarassment etched on her features.

"Star, I-I...uh...sorry," he managed to stammer, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck, and realizing he was clad in only a towel, grasped it tightly around his waist.

"Star, I'm really sorry. I should have knocked..."

"Robin...It is alright.I did not lock the door. I am sorry. I will just get my things and leave you with your privacy." She picked up her things and started towards the door. Robin watched her walk away before stopping her by gently wrapping his arm around her waist. "That's not fair, Star. You were here first. I'll just get in the shower, you can change and then you can leave. You shouldn't go out there like this," he motioned to her towel, which was wrapped securely around her.

Starfire looked at his face before answering. "Alright. I will not look." She covered her eyes with her hands, her face scrunching in concentration. Robin gave her a gentle squeeze before letting her go. He cautiously took off his mask and stepped into the shower. He hung his towel on the hook and turned on the water, letting it flow onto his face. Moments later he heard teh door close.

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

** Rachel, teengirl, Ldy-FloR, spencer4ever, Stargirl1066lkl, Paper Bear, Angel-star727, Starfire-is-not-a-wimp, Agent Katy, lil' LIK Star, PadfootsLuvr**


	3. Chapter three

When Robin walked in the common room, Starfire was already there. She looked up as she heard him enter.

"Hello, Robin," she said with a smile. He returned the smile with one of his own. "Listen, Star. I'm really sorry about..."

"Robin, it is alright. I thought we had already discusses this." She floated over to him.

"Yeah...but, I still wanted to say sorry." She smiled and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It is fine." That's teh moment Cyborg chose to walk into the room.

"Hey, guys! What's..." His voice drifted off as he saw their hands. "Oh. Uh, I'll...uh...leave. If you want me to, I mean."

Robin pulled his hand back as though he'd been burned. "No! I mean, it's fine. I was just leaving." He gave one final look at Starfire and left the room. Starfire looked down at the floor, her eyes filling with tears. Cyborg noticed and walked over to her, lifting her chin. "You like him, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. He is my..."

"Best friend. Yeah, yeah, we know."

Her tidy eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Cyborg, I do not understand." Cyborg looked at her for a minute. Then, he chuckled and threw his arm across her shoulders. "Star, what do you feel like when you're around me?"

Starfire looked quizzically at him, wondering why she was being asked such questions. "What do you mean?"

"When you're around me do you feel...happy...or sad? Scared, maybe? How do you feel when you see me?"

"I am happy whenever you are around. You are very kind and a wonderful friend."

"What do you feel like around Beast Boy?"

"I...feel...excited, I suppose. I am always waiting to see what he will do or say next to make me laugh."

"And Raven?"

"Well. This is complicated to explain in one emotion." She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Try your best, Star." He gave her a smile.

"I like to be around Raven because she is also a girl. She talks the 'girlish talk' with me sometimes, but I always fear that I will do something wrong and she will get annoyed with me."

"Alright. So, you love us all like friends, right?"

"Well, yes. Of course."

"And how do you feel when you're around Robin?" Starfire blushed. "I feel happy, and safe. I know that robin will always try to protect me. I always want to be around him, and whenever I am, I get this feeling in my stomach. It feels like 'the flies of butter' are inside of me." Starfire blushed and looked at the ground."I always try to make him smile."

"See, Star. He feels the same way around you. It's more than what you feel for the rest of us. Isn't it?"

"Yes. But I do not know _what_ it is."

"You love him, Star. Don't you?" Starfire's eyes flew up to meet his. "Please! Do not tell him! If he knew, he would not want to be around me anymore." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Are you kidding! He loves being around you! He loves you, Star. I can tell. Everytime he looks at you. I think everyone knows how you two feel about each other except yourselves."

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy and never had enough time to type the new chapters! I have one more chapter ready to be typed for this story, so I hope to have it up soon! **

**Thanks to the following reviewers: clueless90, PadfootsLuvr, evanescencerox, Paper Bear, Starfire-is-not-a-wimp, Neko Star-Elie, k0r1and'r, TTHPfan, Agent Katy, and Angel-star727**


	4. Chapter four

Starfire sat in her room thinking over what Cyborg had said. '_He loves you, Star._' The words echoed through her head. Could it be true? Could Robin, the amazing Boy Wonder, really feel teh same for her as she does for him? She had always hoped and dreamed that perhaps, someday, he would. But now that he might, she was nervous. She was not yet accustomed to all of the earth's customs. Especially 'the dating'. Raven had somewhat explained the mating rituals to her, but she had never had any real experience. Not even on Tamaran. On Tamaran, she was a princess, one of the heirs to the royal throne. If she would have stayed, it would have been arranged for her to marry a prince. The princess' were not allowed to interact with the commoners. That was one of the reasons she had left. Perhaps she should speak with robin about what Cyborg had said? Was that the solution to these such confusions on Earth? Yes, she decided it was the only way she would know. With that, Starfire started her search for Robin.

Robin was in the training room. She saw him practicing with his bostaff. He expertly swung it around and around. She cautiously walked up behind him and stopped. Sensing her presence, he spun around, thrusting the staff only an inch from her throat. She froze, her eyes growing wide.

His rigid pose softened and he lowered the deadly weapon. Starfire stepped backwards, slightly frightened.

"Star?" He looked at her in slight confusion. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" In a panic he rushed up to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him. He gently lifted her chin as if inspecting her. She grabbed his hand in her own.

"I am fine. Robin. You did not harm me."

"Star, I'm really sorry. I...you just...startled me." Starfire stepped forward, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He pulled her closer and she sighed contentedly. Robin slowly moved his fingers lightly across her bare midriff. "I'm sorry if I scared you. You know I'd never hurt you...right?" She nodded into his neck. "Good." She could feel his deep voice reverberating in his chest. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. Her emerald eyes met his masked eyes, and he curled a piece of her auburn hair around his finger. "Star, I...there's something I need to...I mean. Well..." He started to lean in slowly, only stopping when she could feel his warm breath on her lips, mingling with her own. Their breathing became faster due to their close proximity. She moved closer into his embrace, tilting her chin up to meet his...

BRANG! BRANG! BRANG! BRANG! BRANG!

Starfire quickly pulled out of his embrace after realizing what had almost happened. 'No. this cannot be. It would hurt the team.'

Robin let her slip away. 'I can't believe I almost kissed her.' He pulled out his comminicator. "Cyborg, what's going on?"

Cyborg's voice came back through the small object. "I don't know, man. I don't see anything happening. There's no distress call or anything. Maybe the system's just whacked. I'll check it out."

Robin looked concerned. "Good. Check back with me later. Robin out." He focused his attention back to Starfire. "Let's go find out what's..."

Robin was interrupted by a sort of grinding sound. The doors and windows were blocked by metal barriers. Robin grabbed Starfire, pulling her to him protectively, her back to his well-toned chest.

"Robin, what is happening?" She looked to his face, searching for any hint of an answer. Robin met her eyes quickly before pulling his communicator back out.

"Cyborg. What's happening? Cyborg? Cyborg! Damnit!" He forcefully attached the communicator back onto his utility belt. He let his hands slide gently from around her and walked towards the control panel. He rapidly began pushing buttons. He mumbled incoherent words to himself, desperately trying to open the doors.

Starfire walked over to stand next to him. "Something is wrong, yes?" She looked at him pleadingly. Robin glanced into her frightened eyes and his expression softened. "Star," he took her hands in his own. "everything's going to be fine. I promise." He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She moved her lips against his and her whole body felt on fire. His hands went to her hips and he slowly began moving his fingers up and down her spine. When he pulled away her lips tingled, she could still feel his lips pressing against hers.

Robin released her and turned back to teh control panel. Starfire moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. Suddenly the doors opened. Robin's hand flew to his utility belt. Starfire turned towards teh door, starbolts at the ready. They heard an evil cackling floating throughout the tower. Starfire instinctively moved closer to Robin. The laughter faded away and Starfire broke the uneasy silence. "Robin...our friends."

He glanced at her quickly before grabbing her hand and racing out of the room. They moved quietly, stopping only to glance around each corner. Suddenly Robin's communicator beeped. "Robin? Robin! Something's wrong, man! Someone's in the tower. Star's not with us. Is she with you? Rob, man, are you there?"

"Cyborg. Starfire's with me and we're fine. Who broke in and how?"

"I dunno, man. I never thought I'd happen. We caught a recording from one of the security cameras. Robin, you gotta understand...we aren't sure if it's really him..."

"Cyborg...tell me." Starfire glanced behind them warily. She was frightened and anxious to reunite with the others. She unsurely slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it gently and pulled her closer to his side.

Raven's voice drifted through the communicator. "Robin. It's Slade." robin's face darkened and his palms grew sweaty. Starfire whimpered and his gaze fell on her. "Star, everything's going to be fine."

They heard a noise starting to come down the hallway and Robin switched his communicator off. He grabbed her hand and pulled her further down the hallway. Slade's voice echoed towards them. "Robin. I know you're there. I've locked your little friends away. I'll find you. You and your weakness."

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove, Jialiching, Princess Oceania, IchigoBlossomKitten**


	5. Chapter five

The line clicked. "Robin? Robin!" The three friends looked at each other. "We have to get out of here," Raven decided. She raised her arms and chanted, but the doors would not open. Beast Boy looked at her closely. Raven moved closer to the doors. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos!" It wouldn't budge. She sighed and stepped back. Glancing up at Beast Boy's worried expression, she stepped closer to him. "We're stuck."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin pulled Starfire further down the hallway. She ran with him, gripping his hand tightly in her own until they stopped. She looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. He was typing a code into the keypad. It wouldn't open. "Robin?" He started pulling on the door, and it opened slowly. There was enough room for them to quietly slip in. He grabbed her arm and steered her towards the door. As she entered, she was hit by a wave of a familiar and wonderful smell. It was Robin's room. She could tell by the scent of his cologne.

Robin turned her towards him, grasping her shoulders and looking down into her eyes. "Starfire. I have to find the others. Stay here." She started to interupt, but he solenced her, putting his finger to her lips. His hands dropped to her waist and hepulled her into a warm embrace. "Please, Star. Hide in here. I'll come back for you. O promise." He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers.

She whimpered and he held her more firmly against him. She sunk into him, holding onto him tightly and breaking the kiss. "Robin," she whimpered, frightened. "Please...be careful." She looked up at his masked expression. He leaned in again and kissed her before turning away suddenly and fleeing the room. He carefully pulled the door closed and whispered words that she didn't hear. "I love you, Starfire."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven summoned all of her strength and chanted, throwing her hands out in front of her. Her powers couldn't help them. There was something keeping them in. She stumbled slightly and felt a gentle hand steadying her by her elbow. Her violet eyes met his emerald ones. "Thanks you." He nodded and slowly released his grip, eyeing her carefully.

"Unless someone comes along anytime soon, we ain't gettin' out of here," Cyborg broke the silence.

A series of explosions sounded outside. Raven quirked an eyebrow in Cyborg's direction. After an enternity of waiting and a blast of smoke, Robin stepped through. He gritted his teeth and spat out one word. "Slade."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire hurriedly glanced around the room. Taking in all the sights, she spotted two doors. She opened one of them and found a bathroom. It was neat and everything was perfectly organized. She chuckled and moved onto the next door. A closet. Glancing around the room one last time before deciding, she stepped inside. Starfire crawled to the very back and crouched down behind the clothing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin looked at his three friends. "Are you guys, okay?"

Beast Boy looked at him in amazement. "Dude! You just took out all of Slade's robots in like ten seconds! Have you been, like, practicing for that or something?"

Robin didn't look amused. Cyborg stepped forward, laying a hand on Robin's shoulder. "We're fine, man. Where's Star?"

"Hiding. Come on. I promised I'd be back for her." He turned towards the door and started running. Cyborg glanced at Raven. She shrugged. The three rushed out after him. Then Robin's communicator beeped.

"ROBIN," Starfire's panicked whisper came through.

**Sorry for the slow updates and thanks to all of my reviewers! Check out my new story, Reconnected.**

**Jialiching: Thanks for the review and don't worry I'm still going on with this fic! **

**Angie & Alli: Hey! Alli is a a cute name for your cat! Thanks for the review. That's really interesting about the song. I've never heard it. I'll try to update faster next time, but thanks for the support!**

**BlazenHotSun: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's awesome! haha.**

**P-Chan Lova026: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update faster! I promise...**

**IchigoBlossomKitten: I updated! haha. You're right, Slade is evil. **

**Roseanne: Hi. Thanks fro the review and compliments!**

**Aurora Maryte: Thanks! Hm...I don't know. I thought I was being original. :weeps:**

**samanthe2121: Keeping it up! haha. Hope you like it!**

**oranfly: Hey, I'm glad you like it. Sorry the chapters are so short sometimes. I try to make them longer but eventually I just run out of juice and have to end it somehow. I hope this one is a little longer!**

**jjangel9325232: I love you and your reviews, therefore...I updated! Thanks for adding me to your favorites, too!**

**PranksterPrefect: haha. Thanks for the two reviews! I know sometimes i mispell 'the'. I seem to be 't' and 'h' dyslexic. heh. **

**StArFiRe + rObIn 123: haha. Glade you liked it. I feel so loved:feels loved: I love your pen name, by the way!**

**RupertLover09: Wow, thanks so much! Oh and, who is this Rupert your pen name reveals you're so fond of? haha.**

**Cat Girl: Thanks for the nice review! I'm glad you're a RobinxStarfire fan, too! We need as many as we can get! Did you see the first two 'The End' episodes? I loved the Robin and Star fluff! haha.**

**boynetough: haha. Thanks, and my answer to the 'teh' thing is also mentioned in the reply to PranksterPerfect. lol.**

**JEP101: I'm glad you like it and sorry it took so long for me to review!**

**starrydreamz: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review.**

**GreenDayRox1999: haha, thanks. Stranded was an awesome episode! I love your pen name, too.**

**kmkoolj2010: Hey! Hope you like it and sorry I took so long updating.**

**Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review!**

**Princess Oceania: haha. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chappie!**


	6. Chapter six

Starfire sat quietly in Robin's closet. She had heard a series of explosions only moments before, and desperately wanted to know what was going on. She took a deep breath, breathing in Robin's scent. She was constantly thinking about him. Could he really love her as Cyborg had said? She knew that he was attracted to her, he had definately shown her how he felt about her, but how deep were his feelings?

Her thoughts were halted as the door opened. She started to rise before peeking out of the crack of the door. Heavy footsteps sounded inside the room. 'This is not Robin,' Starfire thought, shrinking back into the closet's depths.

"I know you're here, child." His voice echoed throughtout the room. Starfire's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "You can't hide from me." She looked around frantically, searching for a way to escape. Her communicator! She grabbed it and quietly paged Robin.

"ROBIN," she whispered frantically and turned the volume down.

Robin's panicked voice answered back. "Starfire, we're coming for you now. Where did you hide?"

"Robin, you must not come! He is here! Slade just entered your room, Robin." Starfire whimpered. "Robin, I am frightened."

"Come out, Starfire. There's no point in hiding. You know I will find you." A shadow filled in the space of the door. Starfire gasped as the closet door flew open.

Robin gritted his teeth and looked at his friends. He put his finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quiet. Raven nodded solemnly, Beast Boy made a motion as if he was zipping his lips shut, and Cyborg looked at Robin, his face full of concern. Robin nodded at him once before turning his attention back to the communicator.

"Hello, child." Starfire's breathing became frantic. "Sldae. What do you want? Why have you come here?"

"My dear girl, I came to take back what is mine. My apprentice, of course. But, I will need your assisstance in doing so."

"I will never help you," Starfire yelled frantically, "and Robin will not go with you!"

There was a quick sound of skin being met by skin, as if someone had been slapped. Starfire gasped, her body wracked with sobs. "Why," the heard her whisper. "Why are you doing this?"

"Dear child. You are merely the bait." Robin had heard enough. He started to run towards his room, the others followed, when they heard Starfire's last desperate plea.

"Robin! Help me," Starfire sobbed. "Please...ROBIN!"

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**inuandrave7, IchigoBlossomKitten, Princess Oceania, starrydreamz, GreenDayRox1999, sugarland31, Samanthe2121, boynetough**


	7. Chapter seven

Robin had never run faster. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven trailed behind him as he rushed down the hall towards his room. The door was wide open, as was the closet door. There were various objects thrown on the floor...a sign of struggle. Robin's eyes filled with frustrated tears and he banged his fist against the wall. "Dammit!"

Cyborg placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Rob. You know we'll do everything we can to get her back." Robin turned to glare at him. "You don't get it, do you? _Slade_ has her. She's in danger...and it's all my fault." He slumped against the doorframe.

Beast Boy looked over to Raven. "Can't you do that freaky possession thingie and find out where she is?" Robin's gaze snapped to Raven. He grabbed her shoulders tightly in his grasp. "Raven...do it. Please."

Raven looked up at Robin, slightly frightened. "I'll try, but there's a chance that it won't work. Unless she's in the tower somewhere, most likely I won't be able to find her." Raven released herself from Robin's grip and walked past him, heading towards the window. She stopped before completely passing Beast Boy and looked up at him. He nodded and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Raven took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. She crossed her legs and started to chant. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos." After a few long minutes she started to speak. "I can't locate her or communicate with her, but I can sense her emotions. She's scared...and she feels guilty."

"Guilty," Robin asked surprised.

"Slade...he's sending us a message."

Robin raced out of the room towards the common room. Cyborg followed him only seconds after. Beast Boy stayed behind, waiting for RAven. "Rae?" She stood up slowly, letting out a small groan and starting to fall. He cought her before she hit the floor. She looked up at him, exhausted. "Thank you." He gave a slight nod and helped her to the common room.

"Hello, Titans."

"Slade," Robin growled. "If you've hurt her..."

"Patience, Robin. Your precious Starfire is safe...for the time being. She's a feisty one, isn't she?" Robin clenched his fists. "Let me see her."

Slade pushed a button on a panel and the Titans heard a door opening. Slade's minions emerged, carrying the form of a slightly concious girl.

"Starfire," Robin gasped. Her body was bruised and bleeding. Her skin was pale and her eyes out of focus.

"She was drugged," Raven stated. The Titans watched in horror as their friend was strapped into a machine. Slade approached her, lifting her chin with his finger. "Say goodbye to your little friends, child. The next time you see them will not be appreciated."

Starfire started struggling, turning her gaze to the screen, begging her friends to help her with her gaze. "Robin," she muttered weakly.

Robin watched her suffer. His heart sched and he made a vow to find her.

"Until the next time we meet, Titans." Slade turned on the machine. It started up slowly, and electricity surged through the wires. The transmission ended as Starfire began to scream.

Robin sped through the city looking for any clues to Slade's whereabouts. 'I can't lose her,' he thought. He picked up his communicator. "Any new transmissions?"

Cybrog's face peered back at him. "Not yet. We think we have a lead but we're not sure. BB's goin' to check it out."

"Good. If you find anything, alert me ASAP."

"Will do, man. And Robin...be careful. Don't blame yourself for what happened to Star. We'll find her." Robin ended the transmission and turned down a side alley. So far he had found nothing.

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry the updates are taking so long...**

**skuller31, CharliexGirl, Anglefire of New Zealand, sugarland31, starfirerobin fanatic, sweetgirl19, AvePlateada, salorgirl, Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove, 356, inuandrave7, starrydreamz, Surfgirl15, IchigoBlossomKitten, GiRl Of DaRkNeSs, dbzgtfan2004, samanthe2121, Princess Oceania**


	8. Chapter eight

A week had passed and there was no news on Starfire's whereabouts. Robin had not slept or eaten since she had been gone. A mysterious new villain was on the prowl in Jump City, but the Titans had always managed to arrive on the scene too late. The newspaper reporters had deemed the villainess Nightshade. She was wreaking havoc all over the city, destroying everything in her path.

Robin was on his way to the area the alarm had displayed. Nightshade had been spotted. It was his job to bring her down. The rest of the Titans had stayed behind with the orders to continue their search for Starfire. If Slade's location from the transmission could be found, it was possible that they could find any small clue as to where Starfire could be.

His thoughts returned to the case at hand as he pulled up to the warehouse the distress call had originated from. He parked the R-Cycle, taking off his helmet and running into the building. Cautiously, he opened the steel door, making sure he wouldn't be heard. There was nothing and no one suspicious looking in sight. He walked to the center of the room, expecting an attack. Nothing. He stood there, waiting and confused. The call had come from this location...hadn't it?

Suddenly, Robin felt something ram him from behind. He fell, sprawled on the floor. Looking up, he saw a flash of dark ebony hair. He found himself lost in two entrancing pools of crimson. "Starfire?!" Robin yelled, shocked and astonished. Angrily, he glanced around the room. "What did he do to you?" he gasped, standing up heavily.

"I don't know who this Starfire is." Her eyes glowed dangerously and her lips curled into an amused grin. "You must be worse off than Slade said."

"Star, no! He's tricking you! Don't listen to him!" Robin reached out to her, begging her to come back to the Tower with him.

"I told you. It's not Starfire, alright? It's Nightshade. Starfire is not here, never has been," she glared coldly at him and started to hover. "Slade has told me much about you. Why do you hate me, Robin? What have I done to you? Well? I don't even know you! Why are you after me? Why do you want me dead?" Her hands now had a deadly crimson glow.

"No...Starfire is still there. You're still her. Slade...he must have brainwashed you," Robin stammered. Thoughts were racing through his mind. _'What does she mean she doesn't know me? I love her. I need her back. It's all my fault.'_ Memories flashed in front of his eyes of times when she was Starfire, his Starfire.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side and was blasted into a wall. Nightshade fired her deadly bolts, one after another. Robin expertly dodged them and using his grappling hook, swung upwards. He landed on a beam of the ceiling. Nightshade stopped firing her starbolts and glanced around, searching for the one she thought to be her enemy. Hearing a sharp sound, she hovered towards a group of boxes in a corner. At that moment, Robin jumped, knocking her from the air. He spun her around so he hit the ground first.

"Argh!," Nightshade yelled, throwing starbolts all around the room. Before she knew it she was lying on top of Robin on the warehouse floor. Desperately trying to get Starfire back, Robin frantically planted his lips on hers. Nightshade struggled at first, shocked. She soon relaxed and kissed him back. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. Nightshade relaxed in his caring embrace. She felt safe in his arms, and it seemed almost...familiar. She fit perfectly against him. Suddenly a sharp pain interrupted her thoughts. Her head ached and her body started to tingle.

Nightshade pulled away from Robin with a yelp. She started to whimper as images flooded her mind. The pain was unbearable. Flashes of...something appeared in front of her eyes. _Robin gently lifted her chin up so she could see his face, and he brushed her hair away from her eyes. Starfire sniffled and rushed at Robin, burying herself in his embrace._ Nightshade stumbled backwards holding her head and crying out in pain. Robin rushed to her, worried. "Starfire!"

_Robin watched her walk away before stopping her by gently wrapping his arm around her waist._ Robin caught her before she hit the ground, holding her close. "Starfire! What's wrong? Look at me!" He gently took her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs soothingly across her cheeks. Her eyes flew open, flashing with pain. The deep crimson pools began to flicker back to their natural shade. "Star! Look at me!" They snapped shut again as she whimpered.

_His hands dropped to her waist and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Please, Star, hide in here. I'll come back for you. I promise." He pulled away slightly to look into her yes before pressing his lips to hers._ The pain slowly subsided and she jerked away from him. Frightened, she pushed him away and flew out of the building. "Starfire, wait! Come back!" He ran out of the buidling after her. Looking up to the sky her watched her fly away in panic. "STARFIRE!" He stared after her dejectedly as she became smaller and smaller in the distance.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with my senior year and all. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Tammy Tamborine, AvePlateada, Girl of Darkness, nickygirl, Samanhe2121, RobStar119, inuandrave7, cozyintherocket, FantasyPrincess89, sugarland31, SilentShadow, IchigoBlossomKitten, StarfireXxXRobin, locket101, Razel-n-Red16, Serena, the pink kitty, and one of the riddle's**


End file.
